pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Formula 1 Grand Prix of Spain 1975
Grand Prix Formula 1 of Spain in 1975 was held on April 27th 1975 in Montjuïc . Content * 1 Report ** 1.1 Qualification ** 1.2 Race * 2 Result * 3 Know * 4 Statistics Report The riders who were members of the Grand Prix Drivers' Association were furious that the barriers were not properly screwed. Most riders would not participate in practice sessions at Jacky Ickx after. Qualification Staff of the circuit worked through the night to make sure that everything was ready for qualifying on Saturday, even with the help of some mechanics. However, the drivers were not convinced, but because the organizers of the race with legal action threatened, decided to race them. Also the fact that the Civil Guard threatened with steps and the cars would take, make sure that the drivers stop the strike. Emerson Fittipaldi drove just three laps, the minimum, and then returned to the pits. Niki Lauda qualified on pole position, with Clay Regazzoni side. Edit Vittorio Brambilla rode at the start against Mario Andretti . Andretti drove this Lauda, making that crashed into Regazzoni. Lauda had to give up immediately while Regazzoni his car in the pits had repaired. Patrick Depailler had to give up in the first round because of damage to the suspension. Wilson Fittipaldi and Arturo Merzario withdrew their protest. After the first turn pale James Hunt the leader. Andretti could still drive who drove in second place. John Watson drove in third place, Rolf Stommelen fourth, fifth and Brambilla Carlos Pace sixth. In the fourth round blew Jody Scheckter his engine and the oil landed on the circuit made sure Alan Jones and Mark Donohue crashed. Three laps later, Hunt went off the track. Meanwhile, the top 3 was Andretti, Watson and Stommelen. Watson's car suffered from vibrations, which had to give the Briton. Andretti crashed seven lap later by suspension problems. Jean-Pierre Jarier and Brambilla made a pit stop while Tom Pryce and Tony Brise clashed. Stommelen This came to be in the lead, for Pace, Ronnie Peterson , Jochen Mass and Ickx. On lap 24 had to retire after a collision with Peterson François Migault . Two laps later Stommelen broke his rear off and he crashed into the barriers. He went into the barriers, was thrown back on the track and hit the guardrail on the other side of the track. Here he was catapulted.Stommelen broke through the crash his leg and wrist, while four people (a fireman, photographer and two spectators) were killed. Pace crashed when he tried to avoid Stommelen. The race lasted four laps, where Mass past Ickx went and took the lead. In the 29th round was Mass declared winner, Ickx second and Carlos Reutemann third. Jarier was fourth, Brambilla fifth and Lella Lombardisixth. Because the race lasted only half of the race, but was also awarded half of the points. edit Know [ edit ] * First victory: Jochen Mass * Lella Lombardi was the only woman who ever picked up points in F1. Statistics [ edit ] Uitklappen Formula 1 World Championship Grand Prix (1970-1979) Category:Formula 1 in 1975 Category:Grand Prix of Spain Category:Sport in Barcelona